Stealing Kisses
by xxAniAminexx
Summary: Lucy is beyond excited,why? She and Levy are off to Fairy Tail, the hottest club in Magnolia. Everything is perfect.. for now. But what happens when Natsu steals Lucy's first kiss! Is Lucy's night ruined or will a certain dragon slayer come and fix everything? Two-shot
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

** A/N- Warning: I may have missed a few spelling error, so feel free to tell me. I will make the changes before I put up the next chapter/conclusion later. I do in fact have the chapter typed out, but I felt it was way too long for a one-shot, so ill give that to you guys in a few days. Maybe Halloween? Don't worry the next chapter is a lot longer and Natsu comes in too!**

**Disclamer- Is this even necessary? I mean come on, Hiro Mashima is a genius to come up with Fairy Tail. Although I can claim the plot as mine.**

* * *

"Lu-chan! You will never guess what I just found out!" said Lucy's best friend, excitedly.

Lucy curiously glanced up from her book she was reading to meet her gaze. She was sitting in a booth in her favorite coffee shop, with a steaming mug of coffee. A few moments earlier, she had been reading a mystery novel, but had been interrupted by the blue haired book worm running up to her. Lucy watched in amusement as her best friend bounced up and down next to her dying to tell her about her new discovery.

"What happened?" said Lucy

"FAIRY TAIL!" said Levy, practically yelling into Lucy's ear.

"Ow! Levy-chan!" said Lucy, cringing away from her while her hand covered her wounded ear.

"I'm so sorry, Lu-chan!" said Levy, looking worried, "I guess I got carried away."

"It's okay, now what is this about Merry Fail?"

Levy laughed at her friend's mistake, she then moved away from her friend's side to take the unoccupied seat across from her. After sitting down, she placed her elbows on the table and leaned in closer to Lucy.

"Not Merry Fail, I said Fairy Tail," said Levy "You know, the club in the middle of the town?"

"Of course!"

"Well, they are hosting a party tomorrow and I got us invited!" said Levy, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What?! How did you-?" said Lucy unable to finish her sentence due to the shock from the news she just received.

Levy smiled like it was no big deal that she had somehow gotten them both invited into the hottest club in Magnolia. This was huge for Lucy, she had dreamed of this day since forever.

"This is amazing news, Levy-chan! I can't wait until tomorrow!" said Lucy, daydreaming about the party.

"I knew you would be excited!" said Levy, happy because of the blonde's obvious happiness.

Lucy was standing outside the club Fairy Tail tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the bookworm to show. She was dressed in a white dress with blue spiked designs on the side near her waist. Her sleeves were cut off so they fell below her shoulders, they also had ruffles matching the dress with a blue ribbon tied at the top. Finally, she had tied blue ribbon around her neck and had white boots that pulled up to her thighs. (A/N Still confused? It's the outfit Virgo gave her in the Tenrou Island arc)

Lucy looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and saw Levy walking her way. She was dressed in a yellow tank top with a blue vest buttoned up, but still showing off the tank. She also wore a white skirt with a brown belt and brown heels to match.

"Oh, Levy-chan you look so cute!" said the blonde, happily.

Levy smiled and returned the gesture.

"Shall we go in?" asked Levy after they finish complimenting each others choice of attire.

"Of course!" said Lucy. The both shared another smile as the walked towards Fairy Tail's entrance.

Once they opened the doors they were assaulted with the sound of music playing and people cheering and hollering. The place was packed with people dancing, drinking, and some talking. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Woah, I have never seen so many people in one place before." said Levy, gazing in awe at everyone packed into the small club.

"How many people do you think came Levy-chan?" asked Lucy as she turned to look at her best friend to see an empty space that Levy had been occupying moments before.

"Levy-chan?" said Lucy in confusion. She was just here a moment ago.

"Levy-chan!" called Lucy, "Where did you go?"

"What are you yelling about?" said a voice.

"Huh?" asked Lucy. She looked in the direction of the voice to see a guy with messy, raven colored hair standing in front of her, nonchalantly, sipping a red drink from a cup. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a silver cross necklace.

"I asked what you were yelling about, " he answered, taking another sip from his drink. "You lost or something?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked, still confused.

"I said, are you lost?"

"Oh, um... no I am just trying to find my friend. She was just here a couple of minutes ago."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Short and blue-haired?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lucy answered, excitedly "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she was sucked into the crowd not to long ago. People here are animals when there is a party."

"Well, where did she go?"

"Beats me. She disappeared somewhere over there." He said, pointing at the other side of the room where the food was set up.

"Really? Thanks a bunch!" Lucy said, making her way over to the food table.

As she began walking over a thought occurred to her.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled at the raven haired male behind her, "I never got your name!"

The male raised an eyebrow, "Name is Grey!" he yelled back with a smirk.

"Well, Grey? I think you are missing some parts of your wardrobe." Lucy commented mirroring Grey's smirk although hers was also paired with a small blush on her cheeks.

To her amusement, Grey looked down at his body in shock. "Crap! Not again!" he yelled to no one in particular as he ran off in search of his lost clothing.

* * *

**A/N Okay so what did you think? Love or hate? Make sure to rate and review and tell me what you thought, it would be much loved!**

**Oh! Before I forget, Happy Halloween! **


	2. Surprise Kiss

**A/N-Why, hello there, lovely readers of mine! First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who Followed and Favorited this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now, like i promised here's your longer chapter! This one even includes Natsu in it!**

**I would like to point out that i did indeed edit this chapter, but i could have missed something. You can tell me and i will make sure to make the necessary adjustments to the story.**

**Disclaimer- All rights go to Hiro Mashima, but the plot is all mine!**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she made her way over to the table stacked high with different types of food. Lucy looked around for the familiar blue headed bookworm, but didn't find her. Instead her gaze found another person with pink hair, who was currently standing over the table, engrossed with stuffing his face with as much food as possible.

"You will get sick if you eat too much at once, you know?" Lucy said, her stomach twisting at the thought.

"I'm fine," said the pink haired male. "I've eaten more before."

"Still... it's an awful lot for one person."

"Like I said, I am fine." said the male, polishing off another piece of chicken.

"At least save some for others." said Lucy in a huff, she had forgotten her purpose for being over here, thanks to this guy.

"Don't worry, Mirajane had placed other food separate. So no worries, right?"

The male then turned around allowing Lucy a full view of him. His pink hair was messy similar to that of Grey's. His eyes were different, unlike Grey's blue eyes, this guys was a charcoal color. He was dressed in a sleeveless, gold trimmed waist coat with a white scaled scarf around his neck.

"I guess not." said Lucy trailing off unsure of what to say next.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?"

"Yes, it's my first time here" Lucy said.

"Oh, then you must not know me, my name is Natsu."

"Natsu, huh?" said Lucy, "I'm Lucy."

"Luigi? Weird name for a girl." commented Natsu, turning back to continued to stuff his face with food.

"It's Lucy," huffed Lucy, still trying to act polite.

"Oh!" said Natsu in surprise. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and gave Lucy a thumbs up. "I got it now, Lucky."

Lucy felt a tick mark appeared over her right eyebrow. _How could this guy be so stupid?_ She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers, fighting the urge to knock some sense into this guy.

"For the last time, it's Lucy! Lu-cy. Two syllables."

Lucy jumped at the sound of a muffled chuckle answering her. She opened up her eyes to see a hunched over Natsu laughing at her. His hand covering his mouth in a failed attempt to hold back a laugh, while the other was supporting himself on his knees. Lucy felt her eyes widen in anger. _This guy was making fun of her!_

"Is this some type of joke to you?" Lucy said, no longer trying to hide her anger.

Natsu straightened up, no longer laughing, but with a smile still on his face. "Maybe, do you think I am joking?"

Lucy felt herself get even more angry at the sarcastic guy in front of her. Lucy opened her mouth to retort to only be cut off by a familiar voice shouting her name. Natsu and Lucy both turned in unison to see a frantic Levy trying to push through the crowd in an attempt to reach them. After much pushing and shoving, Levy managed to reach the pair.

"Fina-ll-y i've been loo-oki-ng for yo-o-u for ag-g-es," huffed Levy, still trying to catch her breath from the workout she just received.

"Are you ok, Levy-chan?" asked Lucy, worriedly. She felt terrible for forgetting all about her and she reached over to help her best friend, Natsu long forgotten.

"I'll be fi-i-ne" said Levy, looking up at Lucy and smiled. Lucy smiled in response, relieved that Levy was okay. Once Levy caught her breath, she moved her eyes to the boy standing next to Lucy and gasped in shock.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were with someone, Lu-chan." Levy exclaimed, looking at Natsu.

"Huh?" answered Lucy, confused. She followed Levy's gaze till her eyes meet with Natsu's when her expression turned to match Levy's. "Oh? You're still here?"

"Hey, that's mean!" Natsu said, expression changed to that of hurt. As he pouted at them, a drink flew over his shoulder from the roaring crowd landing on Lucy. Its red contents splashed over Lucy's outfit causing a very noticeable stain to appear over the front.

"Arg!" screamed Lucy, as the drink ran down her dress. She began to whip fruitfully at the stain with her hands.

"Stop!" said Natsu, grabbing Lucy's hands in his, preventing her from moving them "You will just make it worse."

Lucy froze, looking down at their hands, a blush rising up her neck. She looked up at Natsu, who was oblivious to the situation he had just caused. Levy coughed into her fist, hiding a laugh at her best friend's obvious embarrassment.

"Uh...Natsu? Maybe we should get some napkins?" asked Lucy, trying to hide her blush.

"Huh? Oh right, napkins!" said Natsu, looking around for the item, still not letting go of her hands.

"I'll get them!" perked Levy, raising her hand in the air "I saw some over by that table over there."

"Wait, Levy-chan!" said Lucy hurriedly, "You don't have to I ca-"

"Nonsense!" said Levy, cutting Lucy off, "I'll be right back!" Levy turned around, sending a wink in Lucy's direction, and disappeared into the crowd.

"That was weird" commented Natsu, "I mean we have some right here." Natsu said, as he let go of Lucy's hands to grab the white material on the nearby table, raising it up for Lucy to see.

Lucy facepalmed. The idiot! Didn't he know the situation he had just created a few seconds ago prompting Levy-chan to leave? Lucy's face flushed at the memory.

"Uh, Luce? Are you okay? Your face is all red all of a sudden." said Natsu, bringing his face closer to her's, inspecting her face.

Lucy's eyes widened at the sudden closeness of his face, not even noticing his new nickname for her.

"EEP!" she shrieked, pushing Natsu back away from her face as it flushed even deeper.

Natsu fell back from Lucy's push, knocking them both of them off balance. As a result, they both tumbled to the ground. Lucy landed on top of Natsu, her head bumping painfully into his own.

"Ow!" Natsu winned, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead "You have a hard head, Luce."

"Hey!" said Lucy, clearly offended by his words.

Natsu grinned up at her.

_'It's so much fun to tease this girl...'_ thought Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Heads up!" shouted Grey from the crowd. Lucy and Natsu had no time to register before a pillow knocked into the back of Lucy's head.

A pillow...seriously? Was the last thought Lucy had before her lips crashed, a bit forcefully, onto Natsu's. The kiss itself only lasted about five seconds, but to Lucy it could have been an equivalent to eternity. This guy that she had only just meet had stolen her first kiss.

Once they broke apart, Lucy slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Her first kiss stolen from her in a matter of seconds!

Lucy jumped to her feet and ran to the door, her face flushed from anger and embarrassment, as tears threatened to spill. She needed to get out of there before anyone saw her.

"Wait! Luce, where are you going?" yelled Natsu to Lucy's retreating figure.

Natsu picked himself up off the ground, dusting himself off. He turned his head around looking for the blonde, but couldn't seem to find her. Where on earth did she go in such a rush?

"Natsu!" called a familiar voice. Natsu glanced in the direction of the voice to see Levy running up to him with napkins clutched in her hand.

"Oh, hey Levy," said Natsu, resuming looking for Lucy "Where have you been? You're late, Lucy just took off."

"Nevermind the napkins, Natsu!" yelled Levy, throwing the napkins on the ground, "What did you do to Lu-chan? I just saw her run out the guild doors, crying!"

"Crying? Why would she be doing that?" asked Natsu, focusing all his attention of the blue-haired bookworm.

"That's what I am asking you!"

"I don't know!" said Natsu, genuinely confused "One minute we were on the ground kissing, and the next she was running away from me like I was a monster!"

"You were ki-i-ss-ing?" stuttered Levy, her shock evident on her face.

"Yeah? Does that matter?"

" Yo-ou ki-iss-e-ed Lu-chan?! On purpose?" asked Levy, still in shock.

"No!" explained Natsu, as a small blush took over his cheeks, " No, it wasn't like that! I didn't mean to or anything! It was an accident!"

"Oh," said Levy, the shock wearing off "OH!" she exclaimed in understanding, as horror filled her eyes.

"What?!" said Natsu, surprised by the girl's sudden change in emotions, "What happened?"

"This is bad, Natsu! You stole Lu-chan's first kiss!"

"Her...what?"

"First kiss, Natsu!" said Levy, smacking his arm "It's really important to a girl too! It has to be at the right time and place with the right person. A first kiss can't be accidental!"

"Wait, so all this fuss is because I didn't kiss her on purpose?"

Levy sighed and placed her face in her hands "It's more complicated than that."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows "So Luce is mad at me because I didn't kiss her on purpose, right?"

"I guess...if you put it that way." said Levy, raising her head from her hands to look at Natsu directly.

"Got it! Thanks Levy!" yelled Natsu, as he sprinted in the direction of where the blonde disappeared.

"Wait! Natsu~! What are you going to do to Lu-chan?" Levy yelled after him, only for her words to be swallowed by the crowd's noise.

Outside, Lucy was shivering from the cold that was biting at her exposed skin. In response, Lucy tighten her arms around herself, trying desperately to get warm. She was only going to stay until she felt calm enough to find Levy, and tell her she was going home, alone.

"Stupid Natsu! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" cursed Lucy, still shivering.

"Hey! I'm not all bad" said Natsu, appearing behind Lucy.

Lucy jumped in surprise, she hadn't heard him approach. She turned around to give him a piece of her mind, but before she could Natsu stopped her by placing his finger on her lips.

"Nuh uh, it's my time to talk, so just listen for a second." said Natsu, grinning like an idiot.

Lucy raised one eyebrow expectantly, and Natsu took that as a sign to continue.

"Okay so I got it. I know why you're mad." said Natsu, triumphantly.

"You do?" asked Lucy, her voice slightly muffled by Natsu's finger.

"Yup! I also have a way to fix it too!"

"That is...what?" asked Lucy, suspiciously.

"With this." Natsu said, happily, as he started closing the distance between them.

He removed his finger from her mouth and before she could say anything, he placed his lips over hers for the second time that night. At first, Lucy was frozen against his lips, but after a while she melted into them. The kiss was different than before, it was nice and sweet like hot chocolate on a really cold night.

Natsu placed his hands on Lucy's hips bringing her closer, deepening the kiss. In response, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. She no longer felt cold, but quite the opposite. Heat was coursing through her veins warming her from head to toe.

When they broke apart Lucy was still breathless.

"See, now your first kiss wasn't on accident!" said Natsu. His face was red, but Lucy couldn't tell if it was because of the cold or from the kiss they just shared.

Lucy stared at Natsu for a few moments, before breaking down in tears.

"What?!" said Natsu, alarmed by the small blonde's actions, "No! You're suppose to by happy, not sad!"

Instead of responding, Lucy covered her face with her hands, still crying.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her tighter, causing the crying Lucy to be pushed into his chest. "Look! I'm really sorry, okay?" said Natsu, clearly desperate now, "I didn't mean to steal your first kiss or anything!"

Lucy pushed against Natsu's arms, just enough, so she could look up at his face, but not so much that that Natsu still didn't have his arms around her.

"No, no, no, no. That's not why i'm crying, Natsu" Lucy said, whipping the last of her tears away from her eyes.

"What? Then...why?"

"Because, Natsu, I was really happy."

"Hap-p-py?" said Natsu, as if the word was foreign on his tongue.

"Yeah, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I was really touched."

"So, you're saying you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Of course not!"

"YES!" yelled Natsu, pumping one fist into the air, while the other remained around Lucy's waist. "I was worried that you were never going to forgive me, and-"

Natsu stopped talking when he felt Lucy wrap her arms around him once again, burying her face into his warm chest.

"Thank you, Natsu." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

In response, Natsu replaced his arm around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Anytime, Luce."

* * *

**A/N- So? What did ya'll think? I have to say i am proud of my ending, mostly cause i rewrote it about 20 times, just for me to re-write it AGAIN just before i upload it. I admit it's more of a fluff than a drama, so if you were expecting an epic love triangle. Yeah... wrong story. Don't forget to rate and review! It would be VERY much loved, so please make sure to! It will make my day! :D**


End file.
